Untitle
by americanooo
Summary: "Suara hujan membuatku kesepian. Membuatku berpikir tentang hal yg tidak ku sukai tapi ku butuhkan" - ZELO [B.A.P Recording Take 3]


Title: Untitled

Author: toBangHim

Rating: T

Genre: Brothership/little Yaoi

Length: Oneshot

Main Cast:

Zelo

Yongguk

Himchan

_"Suara hujan membuatku kesepian. Membuatku berpikir tentang hal yg tidak ku sukai tapi ku butuhkan" _- ZELO [B.A.P Recording Take 3]

**Choi Junghong POV**

Namaku Choi Junhong, aku seorang anak laki-laki yang baru saja menginjak usia remaja. Tepat tanggal ini, 15 Oktober 2012 aku menginjak usiaku yang ke 17 dan tepat tanggal ini pula selama 12 tahun terakhir ini, aku menghabiskan hidupku untuk terus mematuhi apa yang dikatakan oleh hyungku, Yongguk hyung.

Diluar sedang hujan lebat dan aku sendirian di rumah. langit Seoul benar-benar tak mau berhenti mengeluarkan bebannya dan ini membuatku kesepian. Kau tau kan jika hujan itu tak pernah turun sendirian, seperti dia tidak pernah kesepian sepanjang hidupnya. Ah, betapa menyenangkannya jika hidupku juga seperti itu? sedangkan aku, terlalu banyak waktu yang aku habiskan dengan diriku sendiri, yeah… di rumah. Yongguk hyung sibuk bekerja demi kelangsungan hidup kami, dan aku sangat mengerti itu. tetap saja, ini sepi.

Disaat seperti inilah, ditambah dengan suara hujan yang sama sekali tak ada tangga nada didalamnya, sukses membawaku kedalam pikiran tentang hal yg tidak ku sukai tapi ku butuhkan. Ada 3 hal di dunia ini yang tidak aku sukai, Yongguk hyung, Himchan hyung dan obat-obatan yang harus aku telan setiap hari. Aku benar-benar tidak menyukai mereka, tapi sialnya merekalah adalah yang aku butuhkan agar aku tetap bisa melanjutkan kehidupanku. Ah, Himchan hyung… aku tidak menyukainya karena dia berhasil sedikit mengambil perhatian hyungku. Tapi ya, aku merelakannya.

Berbicara tentang Himchan hyung, dia kekasih hyungku. Dia sangat manis dan baik padaku, dia sering menjagaku ketika yongguk hyung harus pulang larut malam karena masih di rumah sakit. Aku bersyukur hyung bertemu dengan lelaki semanis himchan hyung. Jikalau aku mati saat ini juga, aku rela meninggalkan yongguk hyung hanya dengan himchan hyung. Sungguh, aku tidak berbohong.

" Junhongie" suara berat yongguk hyung memanggilku. Biar saja, aku pura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Aku segara mengambil headphone hijau yang diberikan oleh himchan hyung sebulan yang lalu karena aku berhasil mengurangi pengonsumsian obat. _See?_ Aku menyayangi himchan hyung sama seperti aku menyanyangi yongguk hyung.

Ah, tidak tidak.. aku ulangi aku **tidak menyukai** yongguk hyung.

" Junghongie, kau sudah makan huh?" ini suara himchan hyung, kemana Yongguk hyung. Sialan.

" ah, waeyo hyung?" tanyaku pura-pura tak mengerti. Ternyata himchan hyung sudah ada didepan pintu kamarku.

" ani, ayo turun. yongguk sudah menunggu." Ajaknya, sedangkan aku hanya bisa menurut.

Aku turun bersama himchan hyung, dan melihat di ruang tamu mendadak berubah menjadi tempat perayaan ulang tahun, ada balon, cake, lampu warna-warni dan hiasan ulang tahun. Aku ingin sekali tertawa karena yongguk hyung memakai bando ulang tahun, itu menggelikan sekali tapi sebisa mungkin aku tidak tertawa. Kau tahu, saat ini aku sedang memasang wajah cool. Aku seperti "_ah, ini sudah biasa dan aku sama sekali tidak terkejut_." Ah, salahkan yongguk hyung karena wajah_ coolnya_ itu selalu membuatku iri.

Lalu tiba-tiba yongguk dan himchan hyung menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untukku. meniup trompet bersama-sama. Lihatlah, betapa serasinya mereka. Cuih, yongguk hyung awas saja jika dia tak memberikan aku hadiah yang bagus.

" kau tiup lilinnya, jangan lupa doa terlebih dahulu." Ucap yongguk hyung sambil menyodorkan cake dihadapanku.

_Tuhan, berikan aku waktu lebih lama untuk hidup. Aku ingin lebih lama bersama hyung yang aku cintai dan sayangi. Amin…_

Lalu aku meniupnya.

Hari Minggu, itulah hari dimana Yongguk hyung menjadi milikku seutuhnya. Dia meliburkan diri dari pekerjaan sebagai dokter dan akan seharian menjagaku. Setiap Minggu pula Yongguk hyung mengajakku berolahraga, berlari ringan menuju taman dekat apartement kami. Biasanya himchan hyung akan ikut, tapi kenapa hari ini dia tidak ikut?

" hyung, kemana Himchan hyung?" tanyaku.

" dia sibuk." Jawabnya tanpa melihatku. Menyebalkan.

" benarkah? Apa kau bertengkar dengannya?" tanyaku lagi. Yongguk hyung tidak menjawab, dan dapat aku pastikan pasti mereka bertengkar sekarang.

" hyung, kau berbuat kesalahan apa lagi? Cih, ubahlah sifat cuekmu itu. kau pikir itu keren sekali huh?" gerutuku. Awas saja jika dia sampai putus dengan himchan hyung.

" Junghongie, hyungmu sebenarnya aku atau himchan huh?" tanya Yongguk hyung santai. Sialan, ekspresinya merendahkanku sekali. aku yakin, hanya aku yang memiliki hyung yang brengsek seperti dia. Aku tidak menyukainya tapi membutuhkannya. Shit, aku juga sangat menyayanginya melebihi nyawaku sendiri.

Aku tidak menjawab dan aku mempercepat lariku, meninggalkan Yongguk hyung dibelakang.

" YA! CHOI JUNHONG JANGAN CEPAT-CEPAT!" teriak Yongguk hyung dengan suara beratnya, aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya. Aku hanya terus berlari, aku katakan sekali lagi bahwa aku berlari ringan tapi demi Tuhan aku sangat kelelahan. Tanganku mulai berkeringat banyak, aku tidak kuat lagi dan aku hanya bisa terduduk di tepi jalanan.

Tidak lama kemudian, Yongguk hyung sudah ada di depanku. Lihatlah wajah cemasnya? Keren sekali, kau tahu.. dia hyungku satu-satunya, Yongguk hyung adalah hyungku. Siapapun tidak bisa mengambilnya dariku, yeah kecuali Himchan hyung.

" gwenchanayo? Kau baik-baik saja huh?" tanyanya padaku, kemudian dia mengambil handuk kecil yang selalu dia bawa. Mengambil tanganku, dan mengusap-usapkan handuknya di telapak tanganku yang berkeringat banyak.

" mianhae, hyung tidak menjagamu dengan baik." sesalnya. Dia terus mengusapkan handuknya, dan memberiku air minum. Satu lagi, Yongguk hyung tidak pernah menyalahkanku ketika aku merasa 'sakit' seperti ini. dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Itu menyebalkan tapi sangat manis.

" kajja, ayo pulang." ajaknya setelah itu. dia jongkok di depanku dan menyuruhku untuk naik ke punggungnya.

" shireo, bahkan aku sekarang sudah jauh lebih tinggi darimu." Tolakku. Yongguk hyung hanya diam saja, dan oke aku tidak akan mencari masalah dengannya. Aku naik ke punggungnya, dan dia mengendongku sepanjang jalan. Yongguk hyung seperti tidak merasa keberatan atau lelah, atau memang dia sudah terbiasa untuk menggendongku. Ntahlah.

" hyung, kau tidak lelah?" tanyaku tepat di telinganya.

" ani, apa yang harus lelahkan? Aku memilikimu, kenapa aku harus lelah?" jawabnya. Sok kuat sekali dia. Sialan.

" hyung, jika posisi kita ditukar. Aku menjadi kau dan kau menjadi aku, mungkin aku sudah menendangmu karena sudah menjadi adik yang merepotkan untukku." ucapku.

Sedangkan Yongguk hyung hanya bisa tertawa renyah. Sial!

" hyung, padahal pagi ini aku berencana memakai skateboard yang kau hadiahkan untukku." ucapku.

" lalu?" tanyanya.

" tidak jadi." Jawabku singkat.

" wae?"

" aku tahu itu skateboard mahal, jadi sayang jika aku pakai. Aku takut rusak, aku sudah tidak mahir memainkannya." Aku mengatakan kekhawatiranku akhir-akhir ini.

" aku tidak menyangka memiliki adik sebodoh dirimu." Celetuknya pelan.

" dan aku tidak menyangka memiliki hyung sepintar " balasku tak terima.

Tidak terasa, kami sudah sampai dan hyung menurunkanku di kamar. Dia keluar kamar sebentar dan segera kembali dengan satu nampan berisi sarapan dan obat pastinya. Dia menyuruhku untuk makan, dan aku memakannya sampai tak bersisa.

" obatnya, kenapa tidak kau minum?" tanyanya ketika melihat obatnya masih utuh tak sedikitpun aku sentuh.

" hyung, hari ini saja aku mau cuti meminum obat. Aku lelah harus menelan obat-obatan itu, kau saja yang tidak mengerti bagaimana lelahnya meminum obat."

" Junhongie, seandainya saja aku bisa mewakilimu untuk meminum obat. Mungkin aku tak perlu menyuruhmu untuk meminumnya." Yongguk hyung mengatakannya dengan serius.

" arraseo."

Sudah dua minggu himchan hyung tidak berkunjung ke apartement, kau tahu aku sangat merindukannya. Ah, lupakan Himchan hyung karena pasti dia akan kembali seperti biasa setelah Yongguk menurunkan sedikit rasa gengsi dan meminta maaf padanya.

Hari ini, aku berencana untuk membelikan sesuatu untuk Yongguk hyung sekalian mencoba skateboard hadiah ulang tahunku darinya. Hari ini bukan ulang tahunnya tapi hari ini Yongguk hyung akan ada sebuah operasi yang penting. Ah entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya ingin memberinya hadiah.

Aku segera mengambil skateboard dan membawanya keluar apartement. Dengan ragu aku menaikinnya, menjalankannya dengan pelan. Ah ini menyenangkan sekali. tidak terasa, aku sudah sampai di persimpangan jalan. Disana ada sebuah _mall _yang tidak terlalu besar, tapi aku akan menemukan barang yang aku cari.

Aku memasuki _mall_ dengan menenteng skateboardku, mataku mencari-cari. Mungkin sekitar setengah jam berada disana dan akhirnya menemukan barangnya. Aku membelikan Yongguk hyung sebuah gelang, memang tidak terlalu mahal tapi aku yakin dia akan menyukainya. ah, jika dia tidak menyukainya, aku bersumpah akan memcekiknya. Lihat saja!

Baru saja aku akan menaiki skateboard, tapi aku merasakan dadaku sedikit sesak. ini sakit tapi aku tak menghiraukannya. Aku menjalankan skateboardku dengan cepat, dengan niat agar aku cepat sampai apartemen sebelum aku benar-benar sekarat karena sesak nafas di jalanan.

" sial! Apa ini drama? Kenapa turun hujan disaat seperti ini?" gerutuku.

Aku terus menaiki skateboardku meskipun hujan yang turun cukup lebat, benar aku menerjang hujan.

BUG….

Aku tergeletak di jalanan, dadaku semakin sakit. Semua tubuhku terasa sakit, meskipun rasa sakit di dada adalah yang paling dominan. Aku terjatuh, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan laju skateboardku ketika ada seekor kucing berlari di depanku.

Deru nafasku semakin melambat, aku benar-benar sesak nafas sekarang. Aku hanya bisa memegang dadaku menahan sakit. Aku sedang sekarat di jalanan, dibawah derasnya hujan yang turun, dan di iringi suara hujan yang tak bertangga nada itu. aku membutuhkannya, aku membutuhkan hal yang tak aku sukai sekarang.

" aahhh… appoo, Yongguk hyung..appoo" Rintihku.

Aku menahan sakit, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan tangisanku. Aku semakin sesak, dan penglihatanku semakin buram. apakah aku harus meregang nyawa seperti ini?

" Yongguk hyung…" ucapku ketika ada seseorang yang menganggkat tubuhku. Setelah itu aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi lagi.

" kau sudah meminum obatnya." Tanya Yongguk hyung padaku. Hari ini, aku sudah ada dikamarku sendiri. setelah 2 hari yang lalu aku harus menginap di kamar rumah sakit.

" ani, aku tidak mau meminumnya."

" Choi Junhong"

" wae?"

" kau mau bermain-main denganku huh?" tanyanya menahan kesal. Lucu sekali, dan lihatlah… gelang yang aku hadiahkan untuknya sudah dia gunakan. Kkk~

" ani, bermain denganmu tidak seru sekali. kau menyebalkan."

" cepat minum obatnya, jangan banyak bicara choi junghong."

" hyung, kalau aku tidak mau ya tidak mau." Rewelku.

" kau mau aku sendiri yang memasukkan obatnya ke dalam mulutmu huh?" tanyanya menggerikan. Sialan.

" hyung, bagaimana aku mau meminum obatnya jika kau saja belum memberiku sarapan?" tanyaku dan skak mat! Yongguk hyung tak bisa berkutik. HAHAHA…

" ah, begitukah? Kalau begitu, kita makan saja di luar. Kau siap-siaplah." Ucapnya kemudian keluar dari kamarku.

" himchan hyung, apa kau belum baikan dengannya?" teriakku.

Ya, sialan. dia tidak menjawab. Aku menggerutu dalam hati.

" Junhongie.. apa kau merindukanku huh? Cepat bersiap-siaplah." Tiba-tiba kepala Channie hyung sudah menyembul dari pintu kamarku dan membuatku tersentak sekaligus senang.

" Channie hyung.." panggilku. Dia hanya tersenyum kemudian menutup kembali pintu kamarku.

Hari ini benar-benar membahagiakan untukku. pertama, bahwa Tuhan ternyata masih menyelamatkanku dan memberiku kesempatan yang entah sudah ke berapa kalinya untukku, untuk menjalani hidup ini sebaik mungkin. Lalu, aku sudah bisa pulang dan tidur dengan nyanyak di kamarku sendiri, dan kemudian Yongguk hyung dan Himchan hyung sudah berbaikan. Ah, tidak ada yang lebih baik dari ini.

Meskipun masih, setiap kali hujan turun dan mendengar bunyinya itu tetap membuatku kesepian dan berpikir bahwa mereka adalah hal yang aku benci tapi sialnya mereka adalah yang aku butuhkan. Bahwa mereka yang aku benci adalah mereka yang bisa membuatku tetap bertahan hidup sampai sekarang ini. aku membenci mereka tapi aku juga menyayangi mereka melebihi nyawaku sendiri.

**END~**


End file.
